pennantfandomcom-20200215-history
General Encounters
Map Encounter Info Chance of spotting when running through - passive wisdom check Monster Attack d2: single monster or a pack http://kobold.club/fight/#/encounter-builder random from the type dropdown - d14, choose decent lvl enemy Wizard(sorcerer) Lair d2 wiz-sorc generate from http://rpgtinker.com/ (arch)mage from MM Name? Family? Personality? d6 - roll 6 = not hostile d2 - has familiar situational modifier - see tables lower, OPTIONAL (Sentient Monster) Lair see; wizard http://rpgtinker.com/ http://donjon.bin.sh/5e/dungeon/ Group name? Type? Leader? Motivation/culture/personality? Minion type: sort CR 1/8th - 1/2 or so Treasure Bandit/tribal elf/Ape/Orc Hideout/tribe/village small residential hole or tribe/village who do they fight? name of tribe/group? leader? etc what animals do they have/ride deities? customs? architecture? https://wrathofzombie.files.wordpress.com/2011/12/bandits-rifraff-and-brigands.pdf d6 for size http://kobold.club/fight/#/encounter-builder see LSC and TV tables for situations tribe = Goblin/Kobold/feral elf Lair generate dungeon http://donjon.bin.sh/5e/dungeon/ d6 for size http://kobold.club/fight/#/encounter-builder small treasure see LSC and TV tables for situations Goblin/Dungeon d2 - goblin / kobold / normal dungeon http://donjon.bin.sh/5e/dungeon/ http://kobold.club/fight/#/encounter-builder huge treasure see LSC and TV tables for situations Local Animal Encounter d3 - animal, dinosaur, docile monster d18- rabbit, rodent, vulpine(fox), falcon/eagle, small bird, turtle, snake, bird of paradise, raven, simian, feline, canine/lupine, equine, ursine, bovine, ovine, simian, croc - (d3 size check on all) dinos - d5 - Stegosaurus Triceratops Ankylosaurus Iguanodon Parasaurolophus creature modifier - roll as many times as you want d6 herd - (0 0 0 0 0 y) - size d3 (small med large) Single creature - situation Mine d2 abandoned/occupied d5 occupied - demon, monster(see dungeon), miners, miners, miners value(for ore treasure) d10 (lower lower lower low, low low , med, med, high, insane) clay/salt/sand - iron/bronze/copper - silver/lead - gold - gems ability to mine (if having a pickaxe), roll a d20 for results per hour (15 - 1 ore, 16 - 2 ore ...) d10 to determine how many mining can be done Local Soldier Camp size d5 division name? Sons of anarchy, x slayers, etc etc situation Hermit House hermit generator http://rpgtinker.com/ d6 - 6=hostile or somethin d2 - gender d6 race - human, elf, dwarf, animalish, local race, half-orc/halfling/deformed/sentient monster... d2 - has a cool pet random ideas - tom bombadil (monghadi), elf wizard in rokh (img), partial transformed wizard (potion gone bad) Creature Den see local animal encounter, more chance of hostility, (maybe) treasure inside could be: dead people inside, pups, other dead animal inside Temple What god? roll random god(?) Has people? are they cool or crazy? try to convert you? welcome you with food & drink? infested with monsters? (reward: some deity buffs) what services (cure wounds? some buff? temple leader name, origin, is he religious or businessman? do they do good for charity? do they need something? pay with money? bestow blessing of deity abandoned but functional (some offering = reward?) Abandoned Village d3 - ruined/sacked, burnt, ancient d10 - (1111222334) none, some loot, lots of loot, all loot d6 - 6 infested with monsters (see random monster attack) Tiny Village see "city" encounters also for village part name of village? was known for? roll d6 times or so 1 - being overworked, feel unsafe, he's a drunk/incompetent, he's stealing riches, he killed the last leader 2 - demon god worshippers, sacrifices of human beings, sacrifices of animals, have slaves hidden for sacrifices, are cannibals, hags/zombies do their bidding, underground dungeon, castle or mansion hq, obsessed with an element, secretly aligned with other kingdom, all totally crazy 3 - in a den/lives among them. werex, ogre, wolves, a giant, ... (something creepy or a beast) 4 - some strange food, odd museum/collector, strange feast or custom (bv kisses on mouth, no touching, no eye contact without permission, everyone must have a drink handy, ) 5- psychopath? sociopath? murder of passion? thief steals funny things or gold? hoarder? kleptomaniac? pyromaniac? clues - tracks, some timeframe or struggles clue, neighbors, witness (doesnt say, why?), witness (fake, trying to set up)